The Best Gift Ever
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Sekuel 'I Love You, I Love You Not'. Sebenarnya apa hadiah ulang tahun terindah bagi Severus Snape? Spesial dalam rangka Snape Day! Happy Birthday Severus!Pairing Severus Snape/Hermione Granger. PWP. Mature Content. You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to the Harry Potter universe, I just play with the characters for fun, for free, and to as an outlet to my perviness. lol**_

**A/N :** Dalam rangka menyambut Ultah Severus Snape yang ke-51 yang jatuh tepat tanggal 9 Januari ini, saya memberanikan diri menulis fic ini. Mungkin judulnya terkesan payah dan critanya ga terlalu penting, tapi yah… mohon dimaklumi aja. Coz saya udah lama banget ga nulis alias rehat gara2 kesibukan di dunia nyata. Apapun reviewnya, saya terima dengan senang hati. Selamat membaca! ^^

**The Best Gift Ever**

"Selamat ulang tahun, Severus!"

Salah satu kening Severus terangkat. Kedua mata kelamnya menatap lekat-lekat wanita berambut keriting lebat yang berdiri di hadapannya. Alih-alih membalas ucapan selamatnya tadi, ia malah berujar, "Profesor Granger, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini?"

Hermione atau profesor Granger—mengingat wanita itu sudah mengajar Rune Kuno selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini—menghela nafas panjang. Senyum manis di wajahnya berubah menjadi senyum jengkel. Ia balas menatap tajam Severus. Sepasang mata coklat almondnya berkilat-kilat. Severus benci mengakuinya, tapi hal ini justru membuat Hermione semakin terlihat cantik.

"Well, menurutmu apa? Aku berdiri di depan pintu masuk bilikmu sambil membawa kue tar dengan lilin ulang tahun di atasnya dan juga sekotak hadiah. Oh, dan ini sudah bukan tengah malam lagi, _dearest_. Sekarang sudah dini hari. Lebih tepatnya, tanggal sembilan Januari dini hari!"

"Jika benar ini memang dini hari, _love_, kurasa kau harus mengecilkan volume suaramu," balas Severus datar, berusaha keras menyembunyikan seringainya. "Aku tak ingin seisi kastil terbangun dan ikut-ikutan memperingati hari di mana seorang Snape dilahirkan untuk meneror seantero Hogwarts. Kita berdua tidak ingin berbagi duka dengan mereka, kan?"

Dia ingat—Hermione ingat, batinnya puas.

Sembilan Januari. Hari yang baginya tak banyak bermakna. Hari di mana ia selalu menyadarinya dengan sebal dan penuh gerutu kalau umurnya sudah bertambah satu tahun. Sembilan Januari adalah hari ulang tahunnya, yeah. Hari celaka, dan wanita ini—wanita cantik yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini—bukan hanya sekedar ingat, tapi juga menganggap hari ini pantas untuk dirayakan.

"Maaf," ucap Hermione setengah berbisik, kali ini sembari tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin jadi orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadamu."

"Tak perlu separanoid itu. Aku yakin kau orang pertama dan satu-satunya yang mengucapkannya pada hari ini." Sudut bibir Severus sedikit terangkat, nyaris membentuk cibiran, kebiasaan buruk yang susah sekali dihentikan.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar, Severus." Kening Hermione berkerut, wajah cantiknya menampilkan ekspresi tidak setuju.

Seraya membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan mempersilahkan Hermione masuk, Severus memilih untuk tidak berkomentar. Well, ia tahu Hermione benar, dan sepertinya wanita sok tahu itu memang selalu benar. Bukan hanya dia saja yang akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Severus hari ini. Orang pertama, ya. Satu-satunya, tidak.

Setelah masa kegelapan berakhir dan seluruh masyarakat sihir di Britania Raya mengetahui kalau selama ini Severus selalu berpihak kepada Dumbledore dan Orde of Pheonix, keadaan pun berubah drastis. Bukan hanya medali penghargaan Order of Merlin kelas dua saja yang diterimanya, ia juga dihujani pujian dan dielu-elukan sebagai seorang pahlawan. Bahkan, ada sebuah klub penggemar bernama 'Snapelette' yang dibentuk khusus untuk menghormatinya.

Jujur, semua perhatian ini membuat Severus muak. Hal yang sebenarnya sangat diinginkannya tiada lain adalah hidup tenang, damai, dan tertutup. Bukannya hidup di bawah sorot lampu panggung bak seorang selebriti seperti sekarang. Namun, seperti yang pernah dikatakan Hermione padanya—yeah, lagi-lagi wanita itu mengatakan hal logis sesuai dengan apa yang juga dialaminya sendiri—Severus harus mulai membiasakan diri dan memakluminya. Mau tak mau, kini ia punya pencitraan baru di mata publik, dan ini berarti gunungan hadiah, karangan bunga, dan kartu ucapan selamat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke biliknya.

Severus mengantarkan Hermione ke ruang tengah dan mengawasi wanita itu meletakkan kue tar dan hadiahnya di atas meja. Ia menunggu dalam diam sampai Hermione membalikkan badan untuk kemudian memeluknya hangat.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Severus!"

"Kau sudah mengucapkannya tadi," komplain Severus datar, balas memeluk Hermione dan menyambut ciuman manisnya.

Insiden ramuan penangkal Amortentia yang terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu membuat status hubungan mereka berubah, dari sekedar kolega menjadi sepasang kekasih. Severus bukan orang yang munafik. Dia orang yang pesimistis. Dulunya, ia menganggap dirinya tak pantas untuk dicintai siapapun. Dengan sifatnya yang antisosial, sarkas, dan tak bersahabat, ditambah lagi masa lalunya yang kelam sebagai seorang mantan Pelahap Maut, Severus tak akan heran kalau para wanita akan kabur berlarian ketika ia datang mendekat.

Bahkan, jika ada orang yang berkata kalau suatu hari akan ada seorang wanita cantik yang jatuh ke pelukan Severus, ditambah lagi wanita itu lebih muda sembilan belas tahun darinya, Severus pasti akan mengirim orang itu ke St Mungo setelah mengutuknya jadi kodok berkutil terlebih dahulu. Akan tetapi, lihatlah Severus Snape sekarang ini…

"Kadang aku ingin menjadi seorang Legilimens sepertimu," ucapan Hermione membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau selalu tampak menyembunyikan banyak hal dariku. Terutama di saat kita sedang berduaan. Kurasa aku berhak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."

Severus menatap lekat-lekat ekpresi cemas yang tersirat di wajah kekasihnya. Ia menghela nafas, menggerutu lirih begitu tahu apa yang muncul di kepala wanita itu saat ini.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan dia, _love_. Aku tidak sedang memikirkan tentang Lily Evans." Lidah Severus terasa kelu. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyebut nama itu. "Tidak lagi sejak aku… kita berhubungan. Meski kau dan dia punya beberapa kesamaan, bagiku kau bukan sekedar pengganti dirinya. Kau takkan bisa menggantikan seseorang yang tak pernah kumiliki, benar?"

Kedua mata Hermione yang tadinya diselimuti kecemburuan bercampur kekhawatiran kini kembali bersinar cerah. Senyum manisnya kembali mengembang.

"Orang yang tidak mengenalmu akan berpikir kau punya hati, _dearest_," godanya, seraya membelai dada bidang Severus.

"Siapa bilang aku punya hati, _darling_? Kukira kita sama-sama tahu kalau kau sudah mencurinya dariku," balas Severus, menyeringai. "Tapi mengingat aku masih punya reputasi yang harus kujaga di sini, sebaiknya kita merahasiakannya rapat-rapat."

Hermione tertawa kecil dan memberi Severus kecupan sekali lagi. Ia mengerang lirih ketika Severus memperdalam ciumannya. Ia balas mengulum bibir bagian bawah kekasihnya dan menggigitnya pelan, sebelum membiarkan lidah Severus membelai lembut permukaan bibirnya dan masuk untuk berduel dengan lidahnya. Severus menggumam memprotes saat Hermione menjauhkan bibirnya darinya. Tanpa terasa mereka memang sudah bercumbu selama beberapa menit dan nyaris kehabisan nafas, tapi Severus belum juga bosan berlama-lama mengulum bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Saatnya meniup lilin," bisik Hermione dengan nafas memburu.

Severus menjilat bibirnya yang basah dan terasa membara akibat cumbuan panas tadi, keningnya berkerut-kerut. "Meniup lilin? Untuk apa?"

"Dalam tradisi Muggle, jika kau meniup lilin ulang tahun sambil mengucapkan harapanmu dalam hari, maka harapanmu akan terkabul," jelas Hermione sabar. Ia menjentikkan tongkatnya pelan, membuat semua lilin yang ada di atas kue tar menyala secara serentak. "Nah, sekarang tiuplah! Jangan lupa berharap dalam hati!"

Tetapi Severus malah diam mematung. "Serius, Hermione. Untuk apa? Aku sudah punya semua yang kuinginkan saat ini. Reputasi, kehormatan, jauh dari Azkaban, dan yang terpenting sekaligus paling mustahil, aku punya kau di sisiku. Tak ada lagi yang kuinginkan, karena sepertinya semua harapanku sudah dikabulkan."

Mengabaikan semburat merah jambu yang muncul di kedua pipinya, Hermione menggumam, "Buatlah harapan apa saja, _dearest_, dan cepat tiup lilinnya."

Severus memutar bola matanya. Dia tidak suka didekte, apalagi oleh wanita. Bagaimanapun juga, dia adalah pria yang arogan, suka mendominasi, dan penganut sistem Patriakhi. Maka sambil menggerutu jengkel, ia memikirkan satu harapan yang sekiranya bisa segera terwujud. Di saat itulah sorot mata tajamnya tertuju pada jubah biru tua yang sedang dikenakan Hermione.

Menyeringai samar, Severus membatin. _Aku berharap bisa melihat sendiri apa yang ada di balik jubah itu. _

Hermione bertepuk tangan antusias setelah Severus meniup semua lilinnya hingga padam tak bersisa dalam sekali tiup. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan sebal kekasihnya itu. Sejak awal, Severus sudah tahu kalau ia memang _bossy, _dan seharusnya pria itu bisa memakluminya.

"Ada apa, Severus? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Aku ingin membuka hadiahku sekarang, _darling_," kata Severus dengan nada dalam dan berbahaya. Ada kilau misterius di mata kelamnya yang membuat jantung Hermione sontak berpacu kencang dan bulu romanya berdiri. "Oh, bukan. Bukan itu yang kumaksud." Severus menggeleng ketika Hermione menyodorkan kotak hadiah darinya. "Yang kumaksud adalah kau. Aku ingin membuka 'bungkusmu', _sweet_."

Seketika itu Hermione menelan ludahnya dengan agak kesulitan. Kedua kakinya terasa lemas, seolah meleleh akibat sorot lapar dan suara bernada dingin-tapi-seksi Severus. Tanpa sadar, Hermione mundur satu-dua langkah. Severus mengikutinya perlahan-lahan, seperti seekor pemangsa yang hendak menerkam buruannya.

"Aku pria yang tak punya banyak kebutuhan, _witch_. Tapi apapun yang aku inginkan, pasti akan kudapatkan, dan aku menginginkanmu sekarang."

Nafas Hermione seakan terhenti. Ucapan Severus ini membuat organ kewanitaannya mendadak basah. Ia harus susah payah meredam antusiasmenya. Yeah, aneh memang. Tapi mengingat kharisma Severus yang kuat, ditambah lagi tatapan mata tajamnya yang seolah bisa melumerkan apa saja, tak heran kalau ia mampu membuat Hermione terangsang bahkan sebelum ia menyentuhnya.

"A—aku tak tahu apakah aku siap…"

Hermione tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Tak ada gunanya berbohong. Toh sudah lama sekali ia ingin melakukan kontak fisik yang 'lebih' ketika bermesraan dengan Severus. Hanya sekedar berciuman dengan Severus lama-lama membuatnya frustrasi, dan kini ia penasaran. Jangan-jangan Severus membaca apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya ini.

"Severus, aku malu!" sergah Hermione ketika kedua tangan Severus terulur ke arahnya, berniat melucuti jubahnya. Hermione menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Dia tahu kalau penolakannya ini terkesan payah, karena sebenarnya ia malu tapi mau. Wajahnya pasti sudah merah padam saat mendengar Severus tertawa lirih.

"Apa yang membuatmu malu, _love_?"

Sembari menahan nafasnya (sekaligus berusaha meredam hasratnya), Hermione menjawab, "Well… Aku tahu aku tidak cantik, Severus. Tubuhku terlalu kurus, pinggulku kecil, pantat dan dadaku datar… Aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa setelah melihatnya secara langsung."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hermione menunduk dalam-dalam, takut mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Severus.

Ia kehilangan keperawanan di saat usianya masih 18 tahun, dan sayangnya ia melakukannya bukan dengan pria yang tepat—sesuatu yang sangat disesalinya sampai sekarang.

Justin—nama pria itu—adalah pria baik dan pintar. Segalanya terasa sangat menyenangkan bersamanya, termasuk juga saat berhubungan intim dengannya. Namun itu sebelum Hermione tak sengaja mencuri dengar pembicaraan Justin dengan teman-temannya. Dia masih ingat benar Justin menyebut aktivitas pribadi mereka sebagai 'bercinta dengan papan setrika'. Kejujuran memang menyakitkan, lebih sakit dari sengatan Screwt Ujung-Meletup. Tapi itulah yang dirasakan Hermione saat itu. Sakit hati dan perih luar biasa.

"Hermione, lihat mataku," pinta Severus lirih, mengangkat lembut dagu mungil kekasihnya. "Apa kau sudah pernah bercermin akhir-akhir ini?"

Hermione membalas sindiran Severus dengan tertawa kecil. "Severus…"

"Hermione!" potong Severus, ekspresinya berubah serius. "Bagiku kau sempurna, _love_. Kau cantik, pintar, dan tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu. Hanya idiot berselera rendah yang menganggap sebaliknya, dan aku bukan idiot." Severus berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas panjang. "Justru akulah yang tidak pantas untukmu. Aku ini jelek, tua bangka, dan berkepribadian buruk. Tubuhku sendiri pun jauh dari sempurna. Terlalu tinggi dan kurus, seperti tiang gawang Quidditch."

"Sekali lagi aku tidak setuju denganmu, _dearest_. Aku juga bisa mengatakan hal yang sama untukmu. Kau jenius, pemberani, pemikir yang hebat, dan mahir mengendalikan emosi. Tak banyak penyihir yang punya kualitas sepertimu. Ada puluhan, bahkan ratusan kelebihanmu yang tidak dipunyai pria lain. Aku mencintaimu apa adanya, Severus. Termasuk semua kekuranganmu." Hermione membungkam protes Severus dengan mengecup bibirnya mesra. "Kau belum tua. Kau juga tidak jelek, dan kuyakinkan kau, tiang gawang Quidditch jelas tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dirimu."

"Kasus ini selesai, kalau begitu." Severus menyuguhkan senyuman langkanya. "Sekarang aku sudah bisa membuka 'bungkusmu', kan?"

Hermione terkesiap ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi pada jubahnya—atau lebih tepatnya, apa yang terjadi pada penutup auratnya. Jubahnya lenyap, digantikan dua utas pita panjang dan tebal yang melintang secara tegak lurus, hanya menutup bagian dada dan kewanitaannya saja. Dan di tengah-tengah tubuhnya, persisnya di bagian perutnya, kedua ujung pita tersebut membentuk sebuah simpul.

"Hadiahku," kata Severus, menyeringai tipis. "Kau hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapat, _darling_…" Tanpa menghiraukan pekik kaget Hermione, Severus bergegas menggendong tubuh kekasihnya itu ke kamar tidurnya. "…dan aku ingin segera 'membukamu' di atas ranjangku."

**Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya…**

_Review Please__!_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Rasanya nanggung ya kalau ga ada lanjutannya. Hahahai… *evil laught* Dan, setelah saya timbang-timbang, memang pantesnya ratingnya M deh. Thanks untuk sist **Nana Yzch-Villa** atas masukannya. Selama ini saya terlalu banyak baca ff asing dan biasanya klo blum ada adegan xxx-nya sih memang cuman dikasih rating T. Mungkin karena kita orang timur kali ya? Jadi terasa banget kalau segini ini juga udah vulgar, padahal saya udah pake bahasa yang paling sopan loh. ^^V.

**Chapter 2**

Severus membaringkan tubuh Hermione dengan hati-hati di atas ranjangnya. Kedua matanya tak henti-hentinya memancarkan sorot apresiasi akan keindahan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Siapapun bajingan yang tega mengatai tubuh seindah ini sebagai papan setrika, jelas-jelas dia seorang otak udang, pikir Severus geram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Severus?" tanya Hermione lirih. Kedua pipinya bersemu merah, tampak tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Memandangi singa betina yang menunggu untuk kujinakkan malam ini," balas Severus, menyeringai tipis. Namun ketika ia hendak menarik lepas penutup aurat di tubuh Hermione, tiba-tiba saja kekasihnya itu menampik tangannya. "Ada apa, _sweet_?"

"Well, tak adil rasanya, _dearest_… Aku di sini nyaris telanjang bulat, sedangkan kau masih berpakaian lengkap." Hermione mengigit jari telunjuknya, tersenyum nakal. Dia tak tahu kalau pemandangan eksotis yang ia suguhkan ini semakin membuat gairah Severus melunjak.

"Kau mendapat kehormatan untuk melucutiku, kalau begitu," balas Severus enteng, salah satu alisnya terangkat dengan elegan. "Dengan sihir atau cara Muggle, terserah kau saja."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku lebih suka melakukannya dengan sihir. _Divesto!_" Hermione melambaikan salah satu tangannya. Seketika itu pula semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Severus menghilang. "Sihir-tanpa-tongkat selalu berguna di saat yang kubutuhkan. Seperti katamu, _darling_. Tak perlu ada lambaian-tongkat-konyol."

Seringai di wajah Severus melebar. Ia puas mendapati reaksi Hermione begitu melihat tubuhnya kini polos tanpa busana. Wanita itu mencermatinya lekat-lekat dari atas ke bawah dengan binar di matanya, dan ini membuat kepercayaan diri Severus bertambah tebal. Sejujurnya ia memang tak perlu merasa malu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia punya dada yang bidang, perut yang rata, postur tegap yang didukung dengan sedikit otot di bagian lengan dan bahu, serta pantat yang kencang. Sebagai seorang pria berusia kepala empat, tubuhnya masih sangat bugar.

"Oh, Severus… " Kedua mata Hermione terbelalak saat melihat ukuran kejantanan kekasihnya. Rasa gugupnya pun bertambah, dan kini malah bercampur cemas. "Aku tak tahu… Aku tak pernah melihat yang sebesar itu…"

Kedua tangan Severus membelai kejantanannya, sebelum kemudian memijatnya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya sedikit, seolah berusaha meyakinkan Hermione kalau tak ada yang perlu ditakuti dari organ kebanggaannya tersebut.

"Kuyakinkan kau, _my sweet_, besar dan panjangnya pas. Didesain istimewa untuk memberimu kepuasan luar biasa."

Hermione menahan nafasnya. Kata-kata Severus ini bereaksi seperti mantra baginya, sontak membuat perut bagian bawahnya menghangat dan bergejolak.

"Ma—maksudku… Aku belum pernah berpengalaman dengan yang seukuranmu," ujar Hermione lirih. Sejujurnya, ia hanya pernah melakukan hubungan intim sekali saja selama ini. Itu pun bukan dengan ukuran yang sebesar ini.

Severus mendengus. Membayangkan Hermione melakukan aktivitas intim dengan pria lain membuat rongga dadanya terbakar cemburu. "Sebaiknya memang begitu, _witch! _Biarkan aku menjadi orang pertama yang mampu memberimu kepuasan yang sebenarnya. Ijinkan aku membuatmu merasa utuh dan lengkap._"_

Hermione menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya, mengangguk pelan. Dia percaya Severus tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. "Kalau begitu lakukan, _dearest_. Buatlah aku puas, utuh, dan lengkap."

Permintaan Hermione ini membuat Severus tersenyum tipis. Api cemburunya sedikit mereda. Meski begitu, tetap saja ia bertekad membuktikan diri sebagai pria yang benar-benar jantan dan tangguh di atas ranjang. Ia ingin membuat Hermione lupa sama sekali dengan pria yang pertama kali mengajaknya bersetubuh, dan hal ini hanya bisa terjadi jika Severus mampu memberikan pengalaman baru yang luar biasa kepadanya.

Sambil menciumi wajah Hermione perlahan-lahan, tangan Severus meraih simpul pita yang menutup aurat kekasihnya, dan kemudian menariknya lepas. Hermione mengerang lirih begitu merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Severus. Hangat, aman, dan nyaman. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

Kedua tangan Hermione terulur dan melingkari pinggang Severus, menarik tubuh pria itu agar bisa semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya. Ia ingin merasakan betul-betul setiap inchi tubuh pria yang dikasihinya tersebut, bagaimana kehangatan dan kepadatannya ketika beradu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dalam hatinya ia memuji betapa kokoh dan solidnya otot yang terbentuk di punggung dan buah pantat Severus ketika ia membelai tubuh bagian belakang kekasihnya itu.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa idiot yang mengatakan kau terlalu tinggi dan kurus seperti tiang gawang Quidditch?" Hermione tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Idiot itu bernama James Potter dan Sirius Black," balas Severus pahit. Kedua matanya berusaha menghindari mata Hermione. Masa lalu suramnya saat masih sebagai murid Hogwarts memang bukan topik obrolan yang menyenangkan untuk dibahas.

"Tapi itu pastinya sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu, _dearest_. Kutebak kau bahkan belum akhil baliq saat mereka menghinamu." Melihat Severus tidak menjawab komentarnya, Hermione buru-buru melanjutkan. "Seandainya mereka masih bernafas saat ini, kurasa mereka akan sangat iri dengan tubuhmu, Severus. Kau punya tubuh yang indah sekali. Aku bersyukur bisa mengetahui dan merasakannya secara langsung dari jarak dekat."

Severus memaksakan seulas senyum tipis. Dia tak pernah meragukan kejujuran Hermione. "Dan siapa bajingan berotak udang yang mengatakan tubuhmu seperti papan setrika, _darling_?"

Giliran Hermione yang tersenyum kecut. "Dia adalah… Tunggu! Aku tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padamu. Kau membaca pikiranku ya?" Saat mendapati seringai di wajah Severus, Hermione menonjok bahunya kesal. "Sudah kubilang aku tak suka kau membaca pikiranku tanpa ijin!"

"Maaf, _love_. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Justin—atau siapalah nama idiot itu—dia benar-benar tak punya otak, dan aku sangat bersyukur karenanya.." Severus menangkap kedua tangan Hermione dan membentangkannya di atas kepala wanita itu. "Seandainya dia menahanmu selama tujuh atau delapan tahun setelah mengambil keperawananmu, dia pasti kaget melihat bagaimana tubuhmu berkembang. Tujuh tahun lalu kau masih remaja, Hermione. Tapi sekarang, kau seorang wanita dewasa, dan tubuhmu sama sekali bukanlah papan setrika."

Mendengar ini, kedua mata Hermione bersinar. Rasa malu dan mindernya lenyap tak bersisa.

"Obrolan tentang masa lalu kita rasanya sudah cukup. Aku tak ingin nama Justin, James, atau Sirius disebut-sebut lagi di dalam kamar tidur kita."

"Aneh," gumam Severus, salah satu alisnya terangkat dan bibirnya membentuk seulas cemooh. "Terakhir kali kutahu kamar ini adalah kamar tidurku, bukan kamar tidur kita."

"Akan jadi kamar tidur kita kalau kau mengijinkanku menemanimu tidur di sini sampai pagi…" Hermione menyahut ragu-ragu. Ia tak ingin Severus menolaknya dan mendepaknya keluar setelah selesai melakukan aktivitas intim bersamanya—hal yang rasanya mustahil terjadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku ingin kau berada di sini sampai pagi?" cibir Severus angkuh. Melihat wajah Hermione memucat, ia menyeringai. "Yang sebenarnya adalah aku ingin kau tetap berada di sini sampai dua puluh empat jam ke depan, _love_. Bagaimanapun kau adalah hadiahku dan aku ingin menyimpanmu selama seharian ini."

Hermione menghela nafas lega untuk sesaat sebelum menyadari maksud ucapan Severus tadi. Dua puluh empat jam tidak terdengar buruk. Asalkan mereka tidak terus-menerus 'berduel' di atas ranjang.

"Aku ingat tadi kau mengatakan dada dan pantatmu kecil, _darling_." Severus tersenyum nakal saat tangannya meraih kedua bagian tubuh Hermione itu secara bergantian, membuat Hermione menggelinjang dan mendesah lirih. "Menurutku justru sebaliknya. Ukurannya sangat pas dalam genggamanku."

Severus meneruskan serangannya, meluaskan jelajahnya ke bagian-bagian tersensitif dari seorang wanita. Kedua tangannya turun, melintasi lekuk tubuh bagian samping Hermione, sebelum semakin turun dan turun, dan akhirnya sampai ke organ kewanitaannya. Di saat yang bersamaan, lidah Severus menyapu leher jenjang kekasihnya. Mengecup, menggigit pelan, mengulum, dan menandai leher cantik itu sebagai wilayah kekuasaannya.

Untuk sekian kalinya Hermione menggelinjang sembari meneriakkan nama Severus. Dia belum pernah merasa begitu bergairah seperti sekarang ini. Dari teknik yang ditunjukkan Severus kepadanya, sepertinya pria itu tahu betul apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Dia tahu bagian mana saja yang harus disentuhnya, dijilatnya, diciumnya, dan dikulumnya. Bagian mana yang dapat memberikan kenikmatan luar biasa bagi seorang wanita. Sebagaimana tekadnya tadi, ia ingin menunjukkan kepada Hermione bahwa ia mampu memuaskannya.

Severus menggunakan kedua lututnya sebagai tumpuan agar tubuhnya tidak ambruk menimpa tubuh Hermione, sekaligus memerangkap tubuh wanita itu supaya tidak terlepas dari jajahannya. Hermione begitu responsif dan vokal. Ia menggelinjang, mengerang, merintih, memekik, dan sesekali mencakari punggung Severus jika rangsangan pria itu dirasanya terlalu dahsyat. Hampir saja Severus kehilangan keseimbangan ketika kedua kaki Hermione melingkari pinggangnya dan berusaha menghujamkannya ke tubuhnya.

"Belum saatnya, _Sweet_. Belum saatnya," gumam Severus, nafasnya memburu. Ia harus memastikan _foreplay_ yang dilakukannya ini sudah cukup untuk membuat kewanitaan Hermione mampu menerima kejantanannya. Dia tak ingin membuat kekasihnya itu kesakitan.

"Severus… Severus…"

"Aku di sini, _love_. Aku ada di sini bersamamu."

"Berhenti menyiksaku, kumohon…" pinta Hermione. Wajah cantiknya merah padam dan dibanjiri peluh. "Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang. Sekarang…"

"Tidak. Jangan dulu."

"Aku menginginkannya sekarang, berengsek!" caci Hermione, setengah meracau. Kenikmatan yang direguknya nyaris tak tertahankan. Ia tak mampu berlama-lama menunggu. Ia butuh penetrasi sesegera mungkin atau ia akan meledak dalam hitungan detik.

Severus membalas umpatan kekasihnya dengan seringai. "Kupikir dari dulu kau sudah tahu kalau aku ini berengsek, _love_."

"Severus…." rengek Hermione. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat dan bibirnya membentuk huruf O.

"Baiklah. Seperti yang kau minta, _witch_!"

Akhirnya Severus mengalah, dan memposisikan kelelakiannya tepat di jalan masuk kewanitaan Hermione. Dia mencumbui bibir kekasihnya sambil di saat yang bersamaan melesakkan senjatanya perlahan-lahan. Kedua tangannya merengkuh tubuh mungil Hermione, mendekapnya erat-erat seolah takut Hermione akan kabur dari atas ranjang.

Keduanya sama-sama mengerang nikmat saat merasakan tubuh mereka benar-benar dipersatukan, saling melengkapi, saling mengisi, dan terpatri tak terpisahkan. Severus menghentikan penetrasinya, menanti reaksi Hermione selanjutnya. Apakah wanita itu akan mengeluh kesakitan, atau justru sebaliknya. Reaksi yang didapatnya membuat Severus terkejut. Alih-alih sok _bossy_ seperti biasanya, Hermione justru menggerakkan pinggulnya maju-mundur.

"Tak sabar lagi, eh?" goda Severus, tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Keterkejutannya bertambah saat tiba-tiba kedua tangan Hermione meremas buah pantatnya dan menghujamkan tubuh bagian bawah pria itu, berusaha memadukan irama gerak tubuh mereka menjadi sebuah kesatuan.

"Jangan diam saja, Severus! Bergeraklah!"

Severus menggeleng, namun tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai puasnya. "Kadang aku penasaran sampai kapan kau akan terus sok memerintahku, _love_." Meski demikian, ia menuruti permintaan kekasihnya itu. Severus mulai bergerak, menciptakan ritmenya tersendiri. Perlahan-lahan pada awalnya, sebelum kemudian semakin cepat dan cepat.

Erangan mereka berdua terdengar bersahut-sahutan sesaat setelah Severus mempercepat tempo permainan mereka. Sementara Hermione mengangkat pinggulnya sedikit demi memberi keleluasaan akses bagi Severus untuk memasukinya.

Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dan berduel, sembari kedua tangan mereka meraba-raba, merasakan tiap inchi keindahan tubuh satu sama lain. Saling mempelajari, saling mengklaim, dan saling menjelajahi apapun yang dapat mereka raih.

"Merlin… Oh, Severus…" desis Hermione, menancapkan kuku jemarinya ke punggung kokoh kekasihnya.

Severus membenamkan tubuhnya sedalam-dalamnya, sebelum menariknya menjauh, dan membenamkannya lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Entah berapa lama ia melakukannya secara terus-menerus, sampai akhirnya dia benar-benar lepas kendali.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Hermione meneriakkan nama Severus keras-keras begitu kenikmatannya mencapai puncak. Bisa jadi teriakannya ini akan terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru Hogwarts dan membangunkan seisi penghuninya. Namun ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah pria perkasa dan luar biasa yang baru saja membawanya melambung tinggi mencapai ke nirvana.

"Kau milikku, _sweetheart_," gumam Severus, masih memacu tubuhnya demi mengejar pelepasannya sendiri. "Katakan!"

Hermione mengerang lirih saat Severus melesakkan senjatanya sedikit lebih yang sudah-sudah. Pria itu mengubah tempo permainan mereka menjadi lebih cepat dan keras, membuat Hermione kehilangan kemampuannya untuk bicara. Kenikmatan yang tadinya sudah lewat, kini kembali terbangun dan mulai mencoba menenggelamkannya.

"Katakan, Hermione! Katakan kalau kau milikku!"

"A—aku…" Suara yang keluar dari bibir indah Hermione hanya berupa bisikan parau. "Aku milikmu, Severus…"

Sembari menjebol pertahanan terakhir Hermione, Severus menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Peluhnya bercucuran, membuat tubuhnya mengkilap, dan wajahnya merah padam menandakan betapa besar gejolak yang menguasainya. Gejolak yang kemudian membuatnya meledak dan nyaris ambruk menimpa tubuh Hermione. Pelepasan yang ditunggunya sedari tadi akhirnya datang juga.

Hermione kembali menggelinjang hebat dan meneriakkan nama kekasihnya sebelum terkulai lemas. Untuk kedua kalinya, Severus berhasil menghantarkannya sampai ke puncak dalam satu babak permainan panas mereka.

Baik Severus dan Hermione sama-sama terengah-engah saat ini. Tubuh keduanya terasa bagai terbakar, sekaligus terasa ringan dan lega. Sebelum Severus sempat bergerak lagi, Hermione mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat, memaksa pria itu untuk berguling agar bisa berbaring di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Kau luar biasa, _love_. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau hadiah terbaik yang pernah kudapat," ucap Severus sembari memberi Hermione kecupan lembut di kening dan membelai rambut keriting lebatnya yang kini lembab karena keringat. "Dan terima kasih banyak. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku bisa bersenang-senang di hari ulang tahunku."

"Sama-sama, _dearest_. Sama-sama." Hermione tersenyum lemah, masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Kukira aku juga menginginkan hadiah yang sama untuk bulan September nanti."

**EL EXTREMO**

_**Review please! *sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi***_


End file.
